Kuro Cho no Naruto
by KazaHaru45
Summary: Naruto of the Black Butterfly. . . Naruto grew up with a family who are neglecting him in favor for his twin sister. will Minato and Kushina notice their neglect before it's too late? or will they leave Naruto to submerge himself completely in Hate? cold!dark!naruto, alive!MinaKushi, jinchuuriki!twinsister!minami. super!naruto not god-like!naruto. plz read read thank you! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Konnichiwa minna-san! Please bear with me, for this is my very first try at actually writing a Naruto fan fiction. I, KazaHaru, would also like for you readers to leave your feedback, constructive criticism, suggestions, at the review box and please no flames! ( your computer/laptop will overheat and we don't want that now, do we? Of course we don't! )

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND IF I DID OWN THE SERIES . . . WELL . . . I'LL LEAVE THAT TO YOUR IMAGINATION.**

免責事項：私は絶対にナルトを所有していない!

* * *

"Normal speech"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"**Summons talking"**

'_**Summons talking'**_

* * *

Story plot: Neglected!Naruto, Twin sister!Minami, Slight Minato/Kushina bashing, Jinchuuriki!Minami, Cold!Dark!Naruto.

* * *

**Kuro Cho no Naruto**

**黒蝶のナルト**

**Chapter One**

Jealousy . . .

Pain . . .

Anger . . .

Ever since Naruto can remember these three emotions have been a constant companion. Never had Naruto experienced love, never been given love, and most likely will remain unloved.

When he turned four years old, Naruto had read a book somewhere that Parental love are given by parents to their children unconditionally but he, too, is just a child, so what could possibly be the problem?

That is when he saw it, Favoritism. His parents prefer his twin sister Minami. That was when Jealousy came knocking and what's he gonna do about it? Let it in, of course!

* * *

When Naruto and Minami turned six, Minato and Kushina had dragged Minami into the clan compounds private training grounds then proceeded to train Minami on utilizing her chakra and the basics. Naruto just stood there hidden behind the rose bushes. Once again, Jealousy crawled it's way deeper into his heart when he saw the three of them laughing.

He gripped the rose bush branch in front of him. Naruto did not feel any pain from his hand even when the thorns had broken through skin and causing him to bleed from the deep gashes.

He neither noticed the wounds nor the blood. All his attention was only focused on the scene in front of him. His parents had never had fun with him, much less laugh with him.

Naruto felt his tiny little heart contracting with every beat, it hurts. The pain was so intense that he felt like clawing it out just so it would not hurt anymore.

Then he saw Minato and Kushina engulfed Minami in a hug. The picture of a perfect family. Then the pain doubled. Then, he heard someone knocking and it turns out it was Pain.

Why, hello Pain?! Come on in!

* * *

When their eighth birthday arrived, or should we say Minami's birthday. Minato and Kushina had all but forgotten his very existence. everyone had forgotten about him, all but one person. Konoha was once again celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the birth of their Hero.

The Hokage and his family had done the traditional clan visit whenever the clan head's family or in this case, the Hokage's family whenever there are birthdays to celebrate. Of course Naruto just tagged along because he is obligated to show the clan visitation, they returned to the Hokage's mansion/compound.

Usually Naruto would just stay in his room, locking himself inside but for some reason he didn't lock himself inside, opting on sitting in a corner hidden behind a big potted plant at the compound garden where the party was being held.

He watched as various people, villagers, clan members and nobles alike, made their way inside the compound gates which where opened just for this occasion. He watched how everyone worship the ground Minami had walked on.

He wondered if Minami would order them to eat shit, would they do it? Yes? No?

Naruto doesn't really care either way. They could all roll on the ground and die and he wouldn't bat an eyelash. Well, except for one. He would poke his eye out before he wishes him harm of any kind.

Naruto was pulled out of his musings as Minato called everyone's attention and said in his Hokage voice,

"Minna-san Konbanwa! We are gathered here today to celebrate the Birthday of my daughter Namikaze-Uzumaki Minami and I thank you for coming here to celebrate with us. Now as of today, I am naming Namikaze-Uzumaki Minami, as the Heiress for the Namikaze-Uzumaki ichizuko."

Naruto sat there wide-eyed as everyone gave a round of applause for the newly named Heiress. How could they? That was his birthright! How could they give what was rightfully his to someone who was a freak, a jinchuuriki, his abomination of a sister!

Even though he had given up on his parents in them training in the shinobi arts, he had held on the thought that the right as future clan head would be his, but no, they just had to take that too.

Jealousy and Hate continued on festering in his heart and for the third time in his short life he heard knocking, and their it was Anger.

Why hello Anger?! Make yourself at home!

* * *

He would make them pay for everything they denied him!

They denied him Love . . .

They denied him Happiness . . .

They denied him his Rights . . .

They denied him Recognition . . .

Oh! They would for it alright! And they would pay for it dearly!

He would destroy everything they considered precious and there is only one that far surpassed their love for Minami and that is Konoha . . .

'_Konohagakure no sato will pay for everything that they have done to me!'_

And . . .

Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his word . . .

* * *

Hi guys! Ano sa . . . Please review! I really wanna know what are your thoughts about my story. . .

Also I was thinking about mixing this neglect fic with shonen-ai? Yes? No?

How 'bout you guys choose on who the seme is? 'cause I really love Naruto being the Uke in Yaoi romance fics. . . ( giggles) =^.^=

) ItaNaru

) KakaNaru ( does this make him a PEDO?)

) SasuNaru

) NejiNaru

) GaaNaru

) ShinoNaru

) ShikaNaru

)KibaNaru

) IruNaru ( like what?)

Those who would vote on these choices below?! . . . You have guts man!? Here . . . Have a cookie!

) OroNaru ( now this is downright nasty!)

) KabuNaru

) MadaNaru

* * *

This story is un-BETA'd

The next update will be in a few days tops or a week from now.

Question:

KazaHaru : what is the purpose of having a BETA anyway?

Ja matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Sho de wa no Ichi

Kon'nichiwa minna-san! KazaHaru here! Reporting for duty!

I was so shocked when I saw the amount of people who have read my first Naruto fan fiction. . . Who would have thought? Apparently I did! o.O

To the gorgeous first 90 ladies and gents who have read the first chapter . . .

And to the followers and reviewers . . . Domo arigato gozaimashita! どうもありがとうございました！

To the pairing choices . . . I don't know? Maybe on the 5th? Or so chapters?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND IF I DID OWN THE SERIES . . . WELL . . . I'LL LEAVE THAT TO YOUR IMAGINATION.**

免責事項：私は絶対にナルトを所有していない!

* * *

You know guys? I don't really know what to do with this whole MinaKushi business. I kinda want to like redeem them or at the very least make them remorseful.

Meh! I'll figure something, one way or the other. . .

**Mia Heartnet: thank you for the review and well . . . I like your suggestions and I think I'm gonna try (key word: try) to put a little bit of all your choices in this fiction. That alright with you? =^.^=**

Oh and I'm changing their ages when they graduate. So instead of 12 I'm changing it into 14 and they would be attending the academy for five years, so they would start attending at the age of 9.

FINALLY! The second chapter of Kuro Cho no Naruto is here . . . And the summary has been posted! Seishun! o.O o.O o.O

* * *

"Normal speech"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"**Summons talking"**

'_**Summons talking'**_

Story plot: Neglected!Naruto, Twin sister!Minami, Slight Minato/Kushina bashing, Jinchuuriki!Minami, Cold!Dark!Naruto.

* * *

**Kuro Cho no Naruto**

黒蝶のナルト

**Chapter Two**

_One year later . . ._

A young boy stood amongst the crowd in front of the academy awaiting for the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato to formalize the beginning of the academy year with an inspiring speech.

When the Yondaime began his speech, the young boy immediately tuned him out, opting to play with his waist-long blond hair that was swept into a high ponytail instead. If people would turn to look at the boy, they would see a beautiful, 9 year old, blonde girl with creamy alabaster skin, golden-blonde hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. His choice of clothing doesn't help either. I mean what kind of guy would wear skintight red shirt that shows his lean midriff, underneath a black leather jacket, a skintight black leather shorts that ends up 4 inches above the knee, black leather lace up knee high combat boots with 2 inch heels and studded red fingerless leather gloves.

Many a people had assumed him to be female and neither does he confirms it nor denies it. He just lets them believe what they want.

Once the Yondaime had finished his speech, the new and old students slowly filed inside the academy but not before being wished by their parents 'good luck'. Naruto envies them; their families doting on them, mothers giving hugs and kisses, fathers giving encouraging words and siblings looking up to you. But Naruto knew it's a moot point wanting the things that can never be his.

He caught sight at his peripheral vision a familiar sight. Minato and Kushina gushing over their 'chibi aka hime' and the villagers praising their 'hero'. It's pretty much the same thing every time except maybe when there were a few drunken men that had lost everything to the Kyuubi attack and had formed a small mob then proceeded to attack his jinchuuriki sister.

That had been the best night he had had in all of his small life! Hearing her scream, whimper and moan in pain. Unfortunately for him, his fun had been cut off by those blasted ANBU's of his father, rescued their Yondaime's daughter then detained the mob to be brought to Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki for some quality tine.

He remembered all the men's faces that night and tried to find them around the konoha but they can't be found and had immediately assumed that they were killed or had been locked up for the rest of their miserable lives.

Maybe he should device a plan or something, to discredit or maybe ruin the monster and take the demon down from her peg. The spoiled brat actually think that the Kyuubi no Kitsune's power was hers! Talk about being a delusional brat!

Naruto scoffed as he slowly made his way to his assigned homeroom, not only was Minami spoiled and delusional, she was also so dumb that she puts a whole new meaning to dumb blondes!

Pulling out off his musings, Naruto looked up to the door number and saw that he had arrived at his homeroom for the next 5 years. Room A-5 led by Umino Iruka-sensei and assistant Tozo Mizuki-sensei.

When Naruto entered the classroom he noticed that the academy sensei's haven't arrived yet and so without breaking stride he walked up to the upper-back seat at the upper-end of the third row which is nearest the windows.

He was aware of the leering looks of the other boys and the looks of envy from the girls. He opened his right eye when he heard the door open with a bang, smashed in more like it. And lo and behold. . . Minami in all her atrocious orange glory, shouting her name and all that shit at the top of her lungs.

"The name is Namikaze Uzumaki Minami and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Dattebayo!"

Seriously, there isn't anything wrong with wearing orange, just not _that_ bright and not _that _much. Color blind, another characteristic unique only to Minami. And the verbal tic! Wonder where she got that from? Kushina? Minato? Come to think about it he had, on occasion, heard Kushina's slip of tongue. 'ttebane? 'ttebayo? Close enough, ne?

If it were any other kid the whole class would have laughed their heads off. Going to be Hokage? The only people that's going to be Hokage are the most powerful, like the Yondaime. But this was the Yondaime's daughter we're talking about, it's a totally done deal!

* * *

Once the classes for the day was over, Naruto has only one word to describe his whole day . . . BORING! The topics in the academy books, he had already read from the library at their house and at the Shinobi Library.

He is still debating whether to graduate early in 6 months time or wait the whole 5 years before graduating. Hmm. . . Decisions, decisions. . .

Naruto sighed, his training only consists of physical exercises, shuriken and kunai throwing, and chakra control. He needed something that could help him with his training. No he did not need something, more like someone. But who?

Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall come . . . Danzo.

Naruto doesn't know if he was that lucky or fate just favors him. Meh, let's just go with luck. He had heard of this man, Shimura Danzo, one of the teammates of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen along with Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura and the leader of his own faction of Root ANBU. That was all he could glean from all the ranting his father had made when he threw a bitch fit.

"Naruto-kun, I see that you aren't neglecting your training unlike most academy students these days." Danzo asked in a toneless voice

"Now what's it to you, Danzo?" Naruto replied keeping his expression neutral. Seriously! This old guy's scaring the bejeezus out of him.

"I have always watched you. You and your sister. Every single detail for the past 9 years and all I can say is, I want you as my apprentice." Danzo continued as if he hadn't said anything, "You are talented, Naruto-kun. Such raw talent that rivaled the likes of Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi. But talent will remain just that if not nurtured. So, what will be your answer?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Danzo, "You don't have to answer me today but in two days time, I will return here for your answer. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that I am giving you. Anata no ryōshin wa tashika ni anata ni sore o kyohi shite iru koto wa machinaigainai. あなたの両親は確かにあなたにそれを拒否していることは間違いない (1)"

And with that Danzo disappeared into thin air and left Naruto in the clearing by himself. Naruto knew he needed a sensei of his own and he would have gone on to find one on his own but now Danzo was the one who had come to him with the offer. Well! He certainly would not look a gift horse at its mouth.

He would accept the offer. All that's left to do is wait for the two days to pass to give Danzo his answer.

A malicious smirk made it's way into his face, that just seems so out of place in his , otherwise, angelic appearance. He would learn everything Danzo had to teach him and more, he would milk the old war hawk for all he was worth. And then he'd get rid of him.

Another successful step towards his goal.

* * *

Japanese translations:

(1) There is no doubt that you parents will surely deny it to you.

* * *

Hi guys! Ano sa . . . I am sooo very, very sorry for the late update! I was supposed to post this last Monday but my Grandmother's birthday happened and I could never not visit her, especially she's now confined in bed and wheelchairs and so that's that!

The next chapter will be in a few days, hopefully!

Please review! I really wanna know what are your thoughts about my story. . .

And also Follow the fic . . .

Also post me or the fic as your favorite . . . =^.^= (giggles) =^.^=

And the voting for the pairings are still up and about. Awaiting for your precious votes.

Here are the current votes (I know, I know . . . There are few of them . . . I mean **fewer**)

) ItaNaru

) KakaNaru - 1 vote

) SasuNaru

) NejiNaru - 1 vote

) GaaNaru - 1 vote

) ShinoNaru

) ShikaNaru - 1 vote

)KibaNaru

) IruNaru

) OroNaru ( now this is downright nasty! My opinion will never change!)

) KabuNaru

) MadaNaru - 1 vote

) ObiNaru - 1 vote

This story is un-BETA'd

Ja matta ne minna-san!


End file.
